


Out Of Bounds

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Sam’s Not Good At Asking For What He Needs, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, But He’s Exhausted, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Fingering, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Spooning, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s only been a short time since Dean finally mated Sam, but since then his brother’s been a total nightmare.Dean just can’t figure out why.Is Sam tired of him already?  Is something else wrong?Help from a friend sets him on the right track, and then all he has to do is give Sam the attention he’s been craving.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 270
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Out Of Bounds

It starts in the little diner they almost pass on the way home from Tulsa.

Dean could eat, but he’s also sore and tired and motel rooms just don’t do it these days; he’s thinking with them splitting the driving they can be home before exhaustion makes continuing impossible, and the notion of collapsing in his own bed at the end of it seems worth it.

And Sam had agreed, until he spots the diner.

“I’m actually kind of hungry.”

Dean sideeyes him, keeping his focus mostly on the road; driving like this, he needs his attention there, and he knows at the next gas station he’ll be downing a lot of coffee.

“There’s a candy bar in the glove box.”

“Nuh,” Sam says, and he doesn’t even open the box to look. “Turn around, we can go eat in that diner.”

Dean doesn’t. They had this discussion already, and Sam was just as eager to get back home as him.

“Dean.”

“No. We agreed, we’d push for home. Eat the damn candy.”

He’s more than a little surprised when Sam reaches into the glove box, grabs the candy, and tosses it out the window.

The diner does awesome pie, and Dean tells himself that makes it worth it, even when they then have to pull in at a motel because tiredness plus a tummy full of food means food coma and he is not dumb enough to try and drive long distance like that.

++

Two days pass without incident. Dean figures Sam was just being a little bitch for the sake of it, and ignores the little voice in his head that wonders if this is because Sam’s newly mated.

Is he regretting it? Testing boundaries? Dean’s, obviously, never mated an omega before, but he’s read up a little and heard talk and he knows the first few days to a few weeks, even, post mating, can be a little challenging.

Both the alpha and omega need time to adjust, but what are they supposed to do? Ask Chuck to quit being an asshole for two weeks so they can settle into their new relationship?

Leave Cas alone to try and deal with every hunt that comes up? 

Dean doesn’t want him getting sent home in a body bag; nobody hunts alone these days, and just because he’s an angel doesn’t mean Dean’s willing to let him go out there and get hurt.

So they do what they always do, whether somebody’s got the stomach flu, or a busted rib, or groin strain (and wasn’t that a shitty few days): they keep going.

Sam will just have to deal, and Dean’s pretty sure it’ll shake down okay.

You’d think he’d know by now.

++

The next four days are hell.

Sam is beyond snippy. He starts reminding Dean of those cat videos he watches on YouTube when he’s bored and needs a giggle; his brother is those little shits personified, knocking stuff over and hissing and spitting and generally being so much of an asshole that Dean’s thinking about researching how you _un-mate_ somebody, especially after they head out to a poltergeist case two towns over.

Normally, they wouldn’t take one on so close to home, but they’re all a little thin on the ground these days, and Dean’s pretty sure they can handle it with the minimum of public exposure.

They do, but Sam bitches the whole hunt through and by the time they get home, Dean’s really just had enough.

He shares a little of his problems with the angel when Cas phones in to check they’re okay and ask if there’s still any dead man’s blood in the armoury.

There is, and Cas must read something of Dean’s strain in his voice or through their bond, because he works it out of him, and listens as Dean explains what’s been going on.

“That doesn’t sound like Sam,” Cas says.

Yeah, except it is and this has been Dean’s life for the past few days ever since he finally gave Sam his knot.

“And yet,” Dean says.

Cas goes silent for a few moments, and Dean can almost see him turning this whole thing over in his head, trying to figure it all out.

“I think,” Cas says, finally, “that you should have a talk with your brother.”

Dean’s about to come back with something cutting, like does Cas not think he’s tried that, when he realises he hasn’t.

He’s been too busy worrying (and trying not to go get drunk in town, or getting through each day with Sam acting like a horde of gremlins let loose) to think about doing, and he hasn’t in fact sat Sam down and talked this out with him.

“And then,” Cas adds, “I think you need to remind Sam of the rules.”

++

Sam looks up from the book he’s pretend reading when Dean comes into the library.

He scowls a little, and then goes back to the page as Dean thumps himself down in a chair.

It’s at the back of his head that he’s been overdoing this, and he’s starting to worry that Dean might just decide he’s a giant brat and call this all off.

But it’s been nearly two weeks since Dean mated him, and Sam knows their life can’t revolve around anything but the family business, he does, but at the same time his omega is crying out for the kind of focus and attention Dean probably doesn’t have time to give.

Doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try and get it, but he’s started to notice that Dean’s looking a little worn around the edges.

Sam’s never meant to do that; it’s just that now he’s started all this, he isn’t sure how to stop it.

“So,” Dean says. “You wanna tell me how come you’ve been acting like this?”

Sam doesn’t look up, doesn’t dare to. He’s too scared to see the end of what they’ve got, brief though it’s been, on Dean’s face, because he pushed too hard.

“Sam.”

There’s no ignoring the _alpha_ in Dean’s voice, and so he does raise his head, and Dean honestly...he looks exhausted, but also worried.

Sam doesn’t see anything there that suggests he’s about to get dumped, and the relief makes him a little giddy.

“I...I just needed…”

Damn. There’s no way to say it and not sound like the most attention demanding, needy, selfish omega in history.

Dean nods, kind of like he’s been expecting that answer. “Yeah. Okay, fair enough. I should have been paying you more attention, Sam. It won’t happen again, okay?”

Sam nods, grateful Dean gets it without him having to explain but no less ashamed of what he’s done to get here.

“Now get up.”

Sam stares at him. “Sorry?”

Dean’s on his feet, staring firmly down at him. “Get up.”

Sam does, and Dean turns him around. “Dungeon. Start walking, Sam.”

His feet suddenly seem rooted to the floor, and Dean taps him smartly on the ass.

“You really don’t want to make me ask you again, Sammy. Move.”

He doesn’t exactly herd Sam, just sticks close enough that Sam can feel him back there, and Sam’s hard with anticipation by the time they reach the door.

It’s closed, and Dean taps his foot impatiently until Sam opens the door and goes in.

For a moment, he worries Dean will just shut him in here, like a time out, but Dean follows, and then Sam gapes at the room.

There’s a padded bench in the middle of the room, and a blanket folded over a nearby chair.

Sam looks questionably at his brother, but Dean just shrugs. 

“Go get undressed, and then get into position. Now.”

Sam does, fingers trembling a little with need. All the same, he’s kind of nervous. Still, he’s been wanting Dean’s full attention for days, and now he has it.

He lies awkwardly over the bench, Dean finally helping him into position until Sam’s head is towards the floor and his ass in the air.

He groans as Dean fastens a belt across his waist, holding him in place, and then grabs a set of leather cuffs and fastens Sam’s wrists up behind him, one to either side of the bench.

“You start to feel dizzy, or anything, just tell me,” Dean says. “But you have been a nightmare for days, and I get why, now, but that doesn’t mean you can just act like that, Sam. This, though, this is because you needed something and you didn’t tell me. You can’t do that.”

“I”m sorry,” Sam says, and Dean gently pets his back. 

“I know. But we’re gonna make sure you don’t do that again, okay?”

Sam nods, and then feels Dean lean back.

There’s a moment when his brother isn’t touching him, and Sam wants to call to him, make sure Dean’s still there, that his punishment isn’t in fact being left to hang here alone when Dean smacks his ass.

He’s using his hand, so the pain isn’t awful, but it’s still sharp and unexpected and Sam gasps.

“Sam?”

“Good.” He has to pant it out. “Good, I’m...please, _Dean_.”

Dean gives him what he asks for. He peppers Sam’s ass with sharp slaps, and Sam can feel his skin grow hot and each hit has him rubbing against the bench, so hard he’s surprised he’s not poking through it, but all that does is push him further to the edge without actually getting him over.

When Dean stops, Sam actually whines at him, and that earns him a final sharp slap right over his hole, Dean parting his cheeks to land it.

“Please,” Sam whispers, voice nearly gone with the hot need that’s surging through him.

He could cry with relief when he hears a bottle being _snicked_ open, and then the cool touch of tube as Dean circles his entrance.

One finger pushes in, and Sam tries to push back to meet it, but he’s held back by the restraints and all he can do is let Dean go frustratingly slow, working him open, adding a second finger.

When he finally touches Sam _there_ , it’s almost enough to make him go off, and he’s shuddering against the bench.

Dean doesn’t pull his fingers out, but he does go still, waiting until Sam’s calmer if desperately pleading.

He needs fucked, he needs Dean’s knot, he’s jabbering all of this and Dean doesn’t do anything until Sam trails into exhausted silence.

And then Dean starts moving again, fucking Sam gently on his fingers, nudging him towards where he needs to be, but judging the pace like a graduate in sadism.

Of course he knows Sam’s tells, knows how to read Sam’s body, and he knows how to keep Sam from getting there.

Once, twice, three times and Sam could cry from thinking this time Dean will let him come only for Dean to let him slide away from it before he can get too close.

He is crying, he realises, and Dean sees it too.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” he says, and then something thicker is pushing at Sam’s hole.

He’s too wrung out to force himself to relax and let Dean in, and he’s loose enough anyway.

Dean’s as gentle as he was before, even if Sam wants him to be otherwise, to fuck him hard enough to rock that damn bench across the room.

And then he feels Dean’s knot forming, right against where he wants it, and Dean pulls back just enough for his knot to tug at Sam’s rim, and there, yes, Sam comes so hard he whites out for a moment.

When he comes back to, Dean’s locked inside him, and Sam feels his head spinning a little.

“Dean, I’m kinda dizzy.”

“I got you, little brother.” Dean undoes the cuffs, and gathers Sam back against him. Like this, moving is tricky and not without risk, but Dean does have him, and guides them down to the floor. The blanket’s close enough for Dean to snag, and he shakes it out over them, and spoons Sam tightly to him.

“You okay?”

Sam nods, and grabs Dean’s arms, trying to pull him in a little tighter.

He grins as Dean licks the scar from his mating bite, and then nuzzles Sam’s jaw.

“You promise you’re gonna tell me from now on if you need anything? This, anything? I can’t always know, Sam, though I should have.”

Sam turns his head enough to seek, and gain, a kiss.

“No,” he says. “You can’t keep all the balls in the air, Dean, not without help, okay? I should have said. I will next time.”

He snuggles down, and Dean tucks the blanket in a little tighter around him, and that’s how he stays until he finally falls asleep.


End file.
